


Moondor

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Moondor

Charlie Bradbury.

 _Charlie_.

The most gorgeous redhead you’d ever met. Her personality only amplified that. Too bad you were such a bubbling mess around her that she probably thought you were insane. Once again, a case had led you to a LARPing event. Sam refused to let Dean anywhere near it, and would only tell you ‘Braveheart’. No matter how much you pried, he would say nothing. Finally, you’d given in, and agreed to fly solo.

And then they told you that Charlie would be there, as she was still currently the queen. There went any hope you had of making any sense to anyone. 

That led you to now. Standing in the field, drenched, and annoyed with life. There had been a ghost, which wasn’t too bad. However, no one told you that it was going to rain. If they had, you probably would have been a bit more prepared. Sighing, you lifted the front of your dress, and started to make your way back towards the camp. The ghost had been dealt with, and you were looking forward to getting out of this damn dress. “ _Seriously_ , who ever thought these were a good idea?” You mumbled to yourself. “Damn Winchesters. Can’t even deal with a little dress up.” You were so busy venting to thin air that you failed to notice the ground getting muddier.

Next thing you knew, you were slipping down a small hill, towards the camp, on your back. Laying at the bottom, you closed your eyes. “ _Great_. Just what I needed.” You sighed.

Charlie looked down at you, smirking. “Well, _that’s_ one way to get a mud bath.” She joked.

Your eyes shot open, having not expected to have her see you like this. You gave her an awkward smile. “Today just isn’t my day.” As she held out her hand, you took a breath and accepted. She pulled you up, and you were just a couple inches apart. “Thanks.” You whispered. 

“So, uh, would you like to come back to my tent?” Charlie smirked. “I can get you out of those wet clothes…” Your eyes widened at the tone of her voice. You could tell that she was suggesting something entirely different. “I promise we’ll heat you right up.” At the moment, you were beyond thankful for the lack of lighting, or she would have seen your face turn red.

“Ye-yeah, I’d like that, actually.” You manged to get out.

“This way.” The two of you walked in silence for a few moments before she spoke up. “Wanna know a secret?” She nudged you lightly with her shoulder.

Chuckling, you glanced at her. “Sure.” Maybe it was easier to talk to her without the boys watching.

“I’ve wanted to ask you that since I met you.” She admitted.

“ _Really_?” You gasped, shocked.

She laughed. “I mean, come on. You’re cute, you’re into the same things I am, and _look_ at your body in that dress.”

You bit your lip slightly, butterflies going wild in your stomach. “I’ve actually wanted the same.” You admitted quietly. Her hand reached out and took yours. Your fingers laced together.

Once you reached her tent, she held the flap open for you. You walked in and your eyebrows rose. “ _Seriously_? Did you raid the Hilton?”

“It’s good to be queen.” She smiled, removing her outerwear. You were too busy looking around at the decor to even think to start working on yours. “Do you plan on staying in that wet dress all night?” Charlie teased. Your cheeks tinted pink and you chuckled. She gave you a sweet smile as she walked over to you. “Here. We’ll help each other.” Her fingers reached forward to start unlacing the front of your dress.

Neither of you rushed, letting fingers linger on the little bits of skin as they were revealed. Her skin was as soft as it looked. As you were down to your last layer, she put her hand on the back of your neck and pulled you in for a kiss. Her lips were even softer than the rest of her, which was amazing. Your hands moved to her hips, pulling her even closer. That seemed to add some fire to her kiss.

You felt yourself being led backwards. Feeling your legs hit the bed, you stumbled, falling backwards. Charlie smirked into the kiss before making her way down. She made a trail from your jaw, to your collar bone, to your chest. Her teeth lightly grazed your nipple, through the thin material of your bra. You couldn’t help but arch slightly towards her mouth. She rewarded you with a playful nip. Moving to the other breast, she repeated the action. You had been aroused from the second that she asked you back to her tent, but now you were throbbing with want.

As if she could read your mind, she kissed her way down your stomach, stopping at your hips to leave little love bites. Her fingers gently pulled your underwear down, letting her fingertips graze your skin. You could feel the goosebumps raising up. Once they were off, she tossed them somewhere to the side. Kissing up your legs, she got almost to where you wanted her, and then she went down the other leg.

Charlie grinned at you when you whimpered at the loss of contact. “ _First_ , I think I want to tie you up.” You rubbed your thighs together at the thought. “Ah, I can see you like that idea. Move up, hold your arms out.” Her tone was gentle, making you feel safe. You did as she told you as she found some fabric to tie each of your wrists with. She had you tug them to make sure they wouldn’t come loose. “There. Now we can have some fun.”

Standing next to the bed, in your view, she slowly stripped herself of her under garments. You bit your lip as your eyes roamed up and down her body. “I want to taste you.” You told her, surprised at your own honesty.

“How can I say no to _that_?” Charlie climbed up on the bed and crawled up your body. She removed the pillows from under your head for now, not wanting you to be at an odd angle. One leg was placed on each side of your head, one of her hands on the headboard, the other playing with her nipple. Her eyes were on you as you slowly licked her slit. Her moan was the most erotic thing you could possibly hear.

“Sit yourself down a bit more.” You said softly. Charlie did as you said, allowing you easier access. You started by teasing her clit a bit, kissing it, and then pulling away. You could tell it was working by looking up at her. Finally, you sucked lightly on her clit, moaning at her sounds. The hand that was playing with her nipple moved down and gripped your hair.

“Y/N!” She gasped, her eyes closing. You moaned again, nearly coming yourself. You came undone when she began rolling her hips, riding your face. Her head was thrown back, read hair falling down her back. As her orgasm died down, you licked her a couple more times, enjoying that tiny twitch her body did. She pulled away, breathing heavy. “I should have asked you to come home with me _ages_ ago.” She teased, leaning down and kissing you.

Her hand moved down your body, which was already sensitive. As she reached your folds, just her middle finger slipped between them, finding your clit. She just gently brushed it, but you let out a loud moan. You could tell that she was smiling into the kiss. Slowly, she slipped her two middle fingers in your whole, her palm on your clit. Charlie moved to your earlobe, giving it a small bite. “You sound amazing.” She whispered. Clenching your legs, your closed your eyes.

“ _Fuck_. Charlie!” You moaned, arching your back. She sped up her fingers as your orgasm hit, only increasing your pleasure. She kissed you, hard as you came down. Gently moving her fingers out of your folds, you looked over to her and smiled. “Well, fuck. Who knew getting soaked and falling in the mud would lead to this?”

“The night is far from over.” She grinned, untying your wrists. Moving so that your pussies were touching, she started to play with her nipples. Rolling your hips, you both moaned, still sensitive from your previous orgasms. The feeling of her wetness on yours was better than you had imagined. And boy had you imagined. You pulled away from her, making her look at you.

Licking your lips, you smirked. “Get on your hands and knees.” Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she did just that. Her ass up in the air, her down on her elbows. Getting in a comfortable position, you started to eat her out from behind, your fingers teasing her entrance now and then. When you could tell she was close, you knelt behind her. You hand rubbed down her ass, towards her entrance. Using your two middle fingers, you started thrusting into her, your other hand resting on her lower back.

Charlie gasped at the sudden change in feeling, pushing herself back onto your hand. Shifting your angle just so, she came undone. You grinned, watching her ride it out. She fell on her stomach after, glancing over to you. You laid next to her, smiling. “I hope this isn’t a one and done for you.” She said finally, after she had caught her breath.

“I’d _like_ it to be more.” You said, your hand tracing lines on her back.

“Good, because after we nap, I’m going to have you cumming so hard that you’re going to see _stars_.” She leaned over, giving you a quick kiss on the lips. Neither of you bothered to actually move to the top of the bed, content holding each other right there.


End file.
